


Game Night

by LadyLanera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dean Winchester, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Heavenly Brothers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meddling Angels (Supernatural), hints of Sam/Gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLanera/pseuds/LadyLanera
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, especially if you're Dean Winchester
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for easypeasybreezy's 500 Follower Extravaganza post over on Tumblr. My prompt was game night. *clears throat* That said, I am so, so sorry for what happens. I blame YouTube... and Dean Winchester being a BAMF. I'm sorry. It ends... happy?

All was quiet for once. The monsters were in hiding it seemed. Not a peep having been heard by any hunter in at least a few months now. In fact, the Winchesters hadn't had a single case in about five months actually. While Dean knew they should have been grateful for the peace and quiet, he found himself wishing for a distraction every now and then. Nothing big. Just a little vampire nest somewhere nestled up in the upper peninsula of Michigan maybe on the Superior side. He wouldn't be choosy at this point, though. He'd take anything. Seriously.

Hell, he'd even take a Changing Channels Part 2 from Gabriel at this point. Not that he thought it'd ever happen considering how he and the archangel parted, unbeknownst to Sam.

Around ten that morning, Dean walked into the kitchen, immediately frowning when he saw the empty coffee pot. Cas hadn't made coffee that morning for some reason. He briefly considered heading off to visit his angel before he realized that he needed to be patient. If something were bothering the Seraph, like if Dean had done something wrong last night again, Cas would tell him. The dorky dude was probably just busy doing something with Jack again.

He turned towards his brother then, deciding he'd spend some quality bro time with Sam. It had been awhile since he had spent any time with him after all. He felt the pit in his stomach deepen guiltily at the sight of the long-haired man seemingly oblivious to everything around them. Well, shit. His brother was already full into his latest favorite go-to actively, moping in front of his computer.

"Please tell me you found us a case," Dean stated with a suffering sigh.

"What?" Sam's head whipped up so fast that his long hair floated like a L'Oréal model.

Dean snorted at that thought before he pushed it aside and went back into business-mode. "I asked if you found us a case."

"Oh." The younger Winchester shook his head slowly. "No. Unfortunately."

"Damn." He was going stir crazy just sitting in the bunker. And he had a feeling Cas was getting tired of their long rides to nowhere lately too. Damn angel was being too damn polite to say anything, but Dean could tell. After all, it wasn't like the angel lived for those moments alone with him like Dean was finding himself lately longing for desperately. He'd just casually ignore the whole kiss thing that had happened occasionally as well . . . and the sex.

"But I did find—that is—I may have found—"

"Spit it out already, will you?"

Sam glared at him with his lips pursing before he shook his head. "Fine. So, I was checking our emails—"

"We have email?"

"Yes, idiot. We have email," his brother scoffed, giving him another bitchface, number 45 he believed—or was that 65 on second thought. "Anyway, so I was checking it, and get this—we have an invitation from someone who calls himself 'Dungeon Master."

"Well, that's clearly a stupid name some nerd made up," quipped Dean, turning away to get himself a glass of water instead of the coffee he so desperately craved and needed that morning.

"Yeah, anyway," Sam said, rolling his eyes again, "the invitation is for some big once-in-a-lifetime event being held today."

The oldest Winchester paused with the glass still against his lips before he lowered his drink again and turned back. "Grab your gear. We leave in five."

"What?"

"You heard me. Grab your crap."

"But you haven't even—"

"Doesn't matter." Because it really didn't. He had heard enough. It was a distraction. That's all he needed anymore. After all, after one defeated God himself, everything else seemed rather minor.

"Dean—"

"Dude, it doesn't matter. Seriously!" he shouted, throwing his hands up. "It gets us out of the damn bunker for a bit, so let's go. Move your ass, bitch."

"We could be walking into a trap."

"Or we could be walking into a case. I don't care." Dean clapped his hands sharply. "Chop, chop, Rapunzel. Or you're going to get left behind." He then rushed out of the room to get his bag. When he caught his angel heading with Jack at his side, a grin quickly took over. "Cas, perfect!" The blue-eyes jerked up in surprise. "Get your stuff. We're all headed to—wherever. Sammy has a case."

The Seraph squinted instantly, tilting his head slight to the right.

Dean just barely held back his groan. Why did everyone in the damn bunker seem to act like this? Why couldn't they just do what he said and move their asses? Hadn't he proved over their years together that sometimes his Give 'em hell attitude worked?

Jack's eyes light up in glee. "I'll get my stuff," he stated, skipping off to his room.

Fuck, Dean loved that kid sometimes.

"Sam found a case?"

"Yes." He literally had just said that. Crossing his arms, he frowned openly. "Cas—"

"But you don't know where it is?"

"Dude, I don't give a fuck where it is," Dean huffed, holding up his hands. "It could be in Hawaii for all I care right now. I just think we all need to get out of this damn bunker, okay? Now, will you please do me a solid and move your ass so we can all get out of here at a decent time, gank the asshole, and then enjoy burritos and homemade pie?"

"If that's what you wish," replied the angel, inclining his head.

"Thank you." He sagged in relief slightly.

"However—" Dean groaned "—I still believe we will need some information to go off in order to be successful in—"

"Dungeon Master nerd emailed us. Something big is going down today. Sammy has the email. The end," Dean quipped, raising a challenging brow.

"Ah."

"Ah what?" He then huffed, taking a step towards the messy-haired man who was surprisingly not wearing his usual holy tax accountant battle armor he had worn the past eleven years religiously. He knew he should have commented on it, thought on it a bit more than he had, but he really was distracted by the prospect of finally getting out of the bunker and ganking something. Had he not been so preoccupied, he may have mentioned how good looking the angel looked in casual wear and that he was glad that Cas was taking his advice and letting loose finally.

"Nothing."

"Oh, for the love of— _Cas_!"

"It's just I've heard that before," replied the Seraph with a shrug.

"Well, yeah, course you have. It's literally how every single one of our cases start, man."

"No. Not that." He gave a sassy head shake in usual Cas fashion. "The Dungeon Master remark. I've heard that before somewhere."

"Okay . . . ?" He left off the words _And we should care why?_

The angel's brows knitted together as he clearly pondered something. It was sort of endearing and adorable to watch his sexy nerdy angel think so deeply. It was one of the many things he loved about him.

When a few more minutes ticked by, Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He had to say something. "Cas, come on, man! Spit it out. We don't have all damn day. What is it?"

"I-I can't be certain."

"Cool," he snarked, pinching his lips together tightly to hold back his annoyance. He was turning a new leaf and doing his damnedest not to take his anger out on people anymore, especially not on Cas. "Well, if it comes to you, let me know. But we're wasting daylight, so—" he shoved the man lightly towards his room "—move your sweet ass, Angel."

When the bunker's power instantly went out then and the emergency lights flicked on to bathe them in an eerie red, the hunter snarled under his breath, "Oh, you've got to be kidding." He growled in complete frustration and shook his head. "What now?" He caught movement from his right, relaxing quickly when he saw that it was only Sam a few seconds later. "Don't suppose you did that?" he asked the long-haired oaf.

Sam shook his head, glancing towards Cas. The two shared a brief look of concern.

"Peachy," Dean spat, clenching his jaw. He wanted a distraction sure, but this was just downright pissing him off now. He wanted out of the bunker, not get stuck inside it.

The intercom then made a scratchy, crackling noise.

The three instantly went on their guard. Cas's Angel Blade instantly slid into his hand, while Dean and Sam both pulled their guns out of their waistbands.

" _Hello,"_ announced a cold, robotic voice a few moments later through the intercom.

"What the hell?" Dean glanced at his brother, taking note of his confusion as well.

" _Want to play a game?"_

"Oh hell no." The words flew from the youngest man's voice instantly as he fell back against the wall with wide eyes.

Green eyes narrowed in confusion before it suddenly hit him. "Wait. Is that Jigsaw—"

"From that creepy ass clown movie you forced me to watch, yeah," Sam growled, seemingly pissed now.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh at the memory of that night. It had been a good time. He had somehow managed to talk Cas into choosing it for their family movie night a few months back. He'd freely admit he may have left out some elements to make it sound like something the angel would have wanted to watch and told him more about how it'd be a good lesson in humanity's messed up side. And he may have also mentioned something about how lots of guys took their dates to scary movies, which he supposed in hindsight is what sold the angel on it. At the time, the brothers had sat on the sofa next to their respective angels—well, whatever Cas and Gabe called themselves that was—with Jack sitting in the recliner across from them with popcorn that hadn't lasted long unfortunately.

It had been all fun and games until Jack admitted he couldn't sleep for a week afterwards. Then the green-eyed hunter felt like a dick and had spent the rest of the next week trying to help the kid get over that movie. It was easy to forget the fact that the Nephilim was only three years old.

Sam had been pissed at him royally at the time, but then a few days later Gabriel had dropped a bomb on everyone. The sandy-haired archangel informed all of them that he was unfortunately returning to Heaven to help Michael rebuild it.

Dean couldn't recall all that was said at the time as he had been focused solely on Cas and wondering if the Seraph would join his brothers too. If this would be finally the time Cas didn't choose him. It honestly had been a shock, therefore, when his angelic best friend he shared such a loving profound bond with announced he was staying on Earth. Dean had been so certain Cas would leave, absolutely convinced of it. But at hearing the angel's immediate declaration that his place was beside Dean—damn, that was so fucking good to hear. He in turn found himself nurturing their bond more, deepening it in various ways like, well, last night when he embarrassingly had asked the angel to marry him while coming down from one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced before in his life. Cas has thankfully either not heard it or decided not to comment on it, choosing instead to hold him and watch over him in that reverent way that made Dean feel like he was deserving and loved so deeply.

When he felt Cas's hand rest atop of his a second later and saw the questioning deep blues, he gave him a quick nod. Cas was right. He needed to get his head back in the game.

"All right, asshole," he snarled, glancing around trying to see where the intruder was as his angel stepped back from him again. "I don't know who you are or what the hell you're wanting, and, quite frankly, I could care less." His eyes continued darting around, finding a big fat nothing. "So, how about you come out of the shadows, you coward, and face us!"

" _Strike one,"_ droned the robotic voice emotionlessly soon after.

"What?" The blood drained from his face as his stomach dropped. He whirled around to glance at Cas, watching in horror when his blue-eyed angel vanished. One second he was there, the next he was gone. "CAS!" he bellowed, his eyes widening. "No." He then whirled back towards the intercom. "Bring him back!"

Nothing like showing one's belly to one's enemy, but, damn it, not Cas, not now. He violently shrugged Sam's hand off with a snarl when his brother did his usual comforting the victim shit he did. No! He didn't want to calm down! He wanted to murder someone for this!

" _Now that we removed the cheating options from the game, let's talk,"_ announced the emotionless voice. " _The game we're going to play tonight is Would You Rather? but with a twist. The rules are simple. You will be given two options, and you'll choose one of them. If you survive your choice, you move to the next level. I've made it relatively easy for you by giving you everything you need to beat the level inside the room. So, no need to go exploring and wasting time unnecessarily. Because, I assure you, I'm rooting for your success here."_

Dean's eyes darted to Sam, catching his brother's frown deepening. His brother was clearly working something out in his head. Idly, he wondered if the giant was going to share with the rest of the class when he figured it out or not.

" _Once you've managed to beat five levels, I'll end the game and give you your reward."_

"What if I don't want to play your stupid game?" growled the older hunter.

" _Dean!"_ a familiar voice shouted through the intercom a moment later.

"Cas!" The green eyes widened. He was alive? "Are you okay? Where are you?"

There was silence for half a moment before the angel spoke again. _"I'm fine. Jack is here as well. We're unharmed."_

" _See? A gesture of good faith, boys. Now—"_ the robotic voice started to say.

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted, grabbing his brother's arm and curling his fingers tightly around his bicep almost painfully. "Dean, I know who—"

"SAM!" the older brother shouted when the man suddenly vanished before he had revealed their current big bad's identity. "Bring him back! Bring them all back now!"

" _No can do,"_ the voice remarked coldly. _"Not until you play all the way through."_

"You asshole!"

" _Yes,"_ the robotic voice agreed. _"I am. But trust me. You'll like the reward, Winchester. It's something you've always wanted. Now, let's start with the first question. Shall we?"_

Dean clenched his jaw tightly, his teeth grinding painfully. Whoever this dumbass was, they were going to wish they never messed with him. He'd make them suffer before they begged for death.

" _Would you—what? This makes no—"_ Cas's voice filtered through the intercom before he made a pained noise that sounded like half-yelp and half-growl. When the angel spoke again, it was with obvious righteous fury, which made Dean angry for him. " _Would you rather be on an empty beach at sunset with vampires or in an ancient church at sunrise with ghosts?_ "

The green eyes blinked in confusion. What? Church or beach? Vampires or ghosts? What was this even? He was expecting it to be something like Would you rather be shot or stabbed. These were almost lighthearted questions, innocent sounding.

"Church, I guess," Dean answered hesitantly.

His head whipped around when he heard a noise further down the corridor a few seconds later. He crept towards it, his gun at the ready. When he finally reached the empty room, he ducked his head inside, taking note of the five apparitions that were moving about aimlessly. He fell back silently against the wall out of their view and narrowed his eyes. The dick had said that he had to survive the five levels in order to get his reward, which likely meant he had to beat these ghosts somehow.

He needed salt, probably something iron too, maybe his sawed-off shotgun with rock salt, and then find the cursed objects that were likely somewhere nearby. He then paused, realizing how quickly he had gone into hunter mode. He had gone from fear to anger to acceptance of his role in this pathetic game in a few blinks of an eye.

When he caught the sudden shimmering mirage of Cas in front of him then, he inhaled sharply and nodded to himself. He'd play the game. He'd accept his role. And he'd win. Then later, when he found himself face to face with whichever bastard of the week it was this time, he'd gank the asshole and leave nothing but pieces behind. No one threatened his family and lived to tell the tale. No one.

He glanced back inside the room, his eyes darting about in search of supplies. He found the sawed-off shotgun first closest to the door. It was almost too easy in a way. He then saw the object resting on the counter. It was a glowing stuffed heart. It was definitely too easy. But he had to try regardless. They were counting on him to rescue them. But he'd be smart about this. It seemed like this jackass knew his moves, so he'd throw in a wildcard.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled sharply and concentrated.

"Gabriel, I don't know if you can hear me, man," he murmured his prayer, pausing to lick his lips. "I know you're busy up there and all doing Angel shit, but some dick's taken them. Normally, I wouldn't be asking, you know that just as much as I do, but . . . they got Cas. And my head—it ain't screwed on right now." The damn asshole wouldn't be expecting any of this, but neither would Gabriel he supposed. It was so unlike Dean to ask for help, especially when it seemed like it was only a few ghosts, but if Dean was wrong . . . "And every time we're in these situations—Cas or Sammy or whoever, I-I just mess it up more, and . . . I need help. All right? So, I'm asking." He waited for half a moment. "Please, Gabe."

Silence continued with the occasional noise from inside the specter-filled room. The ghosts had started to become restless and were opening and slamming drawers and cabinets.

Dean kept trying, though. "I need you to find them and keep them safe. I'll deal with the shit here. But I need you, man. All right? Because—" He briefly squeezed his eyes tighter before he sighed in absolute surrender. "Shit, Gabe, you're right. Okay? I admit it. I love your brother. I love Cas. And now . . . with all the shit between us . . . I need him. All right? So, I'm asking. I'm begging, man." No response so he pushed onward. "Because if the roles were reversed, I'd be there in a heartbeat for you, saving Sam. All right? I mean it." And it wasn't just because Sam was his brother either. "And, hell, you know that damn question you asked before you left—I was fucking wrong. Sam would be lucky to have you. I mean, I'm not stupid. I see the way he looked at you. You laid your heart out to me, admitted that my snot-nosed brother is your weakness, and I should have told you then how my blessing didn't matter but, you know, recognized the fact that you were even asking, appreciated it. I was wrong. Please?"

" _Do you seriously think praying is needed here?"_ the voice announced. _"You haven't even tried. I'm disappointed in you, Winchester. I'd have thought this would have been more fun than this, but right now, it's just sort of sad."_

"Yeah, well, asshole, you're not the fucking first and you sure as shit ain't going to be the last," he quipped, shaking his head in regret. Did he really think the archangel he had practically pushed towards Heaven after their discussion months ago would have given a damn about him and his hardships now? Gabriel probably would have been laughing about this, telling him how karma was a bitch. He hung his head a moment later and sighed. He'd have faith. Faith in the archangel to do the right thing.

" _I wouldn't count on it,"_ remarked the voice sharply.

"So, you're one of the winged dicks then?"

" _You know what? If you're not going to take this seriously, then fine. Trainer mode over."_

The bunker then shook violently. Dean grabbed the wall and waited for the tremor to pass. He could hear objects clattering to the ground in the various different rooms. Low screeches then rippled down the corridor.

" _You want your angel back, Winchester? Reach the library. He's all yours then."_

Green eyes darted down the hallway that led to the room instantly. His fingers curled tighter around his gun with a deep frown.

"So—then what—you changed the game?"

" _Yes. Meet your new Dungeon Master, asshole."_

White wispy smoke then flew through the corridor, a wave of pure energy behind it. Dean slammed hard back against the wall before he dropped onto the ground with a grunt of pain. This angel was powerful and very pissed with him for some reason.

" _You have an hour."_

"Or what?" Dean tried to push aside the dark scenarios his mind supplied.

" _That's for you to find out,"_ the robotic voice replied coldly. _"Clock starts now."_ The intercom gave one more squelch before a song started to play with loud screams echoing.

" _Don't fret, precious, I'm here,"_ a voice chanted darkly, sounds of drums reverberating down the empty halls. _"Step away from the window."_ Dean's eyes widened as he quickly recognized the song. _"Go back to sleep."_

"Counting Bodies?" he choked out, feeling his blood stop. Oh, this wasn't good.

When vampires suddenly materialized in front of him as if they had just been downloaded into the supposed game, Dean stepped back, the sickening horror finally being realized with that telltale sign.

"Shit!" The hunter dropped down to the floor and kicked the closest one back from him. "Gabriel!" he shouted, firing his gun twice. Two more dropped. He'd have to find a machete somewhere to end the vamps properly he knew, but a gun worked for now. "Fuck, man! I'm sorry!" he bellowed, firing off another round. Survival mode had long past kicked in now. "All right! I'm sorry!"

The vamps in front of him then vanished suddenly, letting Dean exhale and sag against the wall in relief. He wasn't dumb enough to think that the archangel was going to let him off that easily, though. He just had been granted a temporary reprieve after saying the right thing.

"Dude, come on. Let's just fight like normal people, all right? You and me. Doing it old school."

" _Choose a number between one and five,"_ Gabriel ordered over the intercom, finally dropping the pretense.

"What?"

" _All right then."_ The snap pierced the air loudly.

"GABE!" Dean groaned, thumping his head back against the wall. "If anything happens to me, they will never forgive you." He panted loudly as he tried to calm himself again. "You do realize that, right? If anything happens to me because you're throwing a fucking temper tantrum over something that happened between us months ago, your brother and mine will never forgive you, Gabriel. They will hate you. They will—"

" _Wait!"_ Sam's voice cut in sharply. _"What are you talking about?"_

" _Yeah, Dean-o. What are you talking about, hmm?"_ remarked the archangel coldly.

The hunter thumped his head hard against the wall again and growled under his breath. "Fucking asshole," he muttered. He then inhaled sharply and shouted, "He asked me if I would have a problem if you two started dating."

" _What?"_ his brother yelled back. _"You—what?!"_

" _Oh, but see that wasn't even the best part about it, Sam. No. The best part was he said back."_

Dean groaned, shaking his head. "I told him that you were too good for him. That he couldn't at all treat you the way you deserved to be treated. And that if my brother was going to be with anyone, it'd be with someone who wasn't a fucking asshole like Gabriel." Yep. There was the nail in his coffin.

" _Oh, but wait!"_ Gabriel declared with an obvious grin. _"There's more, isn't there?"_

Damn it. Sam was going to punch him, but he deserved it and more. His shoulders sagged in defeat before he answered, "I told him the best thing he could do for the world, for you and Cas, was to go to Heaven with Michael and never come back." Which the archangel clearly was breaking. "I was angry, though, and I was wrong. I said as much earlier, Gabe! Remember?"

" _Only because you thought someone was torturing Cas!"_

"I was wrong!"

" _I don't care!"_

"Well, I do, asshole! So, take my fucking apology and end this!"

" _No!"_

" _I'm confused,"_ Jack quietly said a second later. _"Are Dean and Cas getting married or not?"_

" _Way to ruin the surprise there, kiddo,"_ Gabriel sighed.

Dean blinked in response and then blinked more. Huh?

" _I swear, you two become like freaking toddlers whenever you're around one another,"_ Sam grumbled several moments later.

" _I believe it's their way of proving whose dick is considered larger, Sam."_

" _Which obviously it's mine,"_ Gabriel remarked loudly.

Dean rolled his eyes before he headed down towards the library, finding the obstacles from before gone again. He managed to walk in not long after, finding Cas sitting at the table with his arms crossed and a dark glare leveled on him. A glare he rightly deserved, he conceded. However, instead of walking towards his angel, he headed towards the sandy-haired archangel who was sitting beside Sam, who was also glaring at him. He thrust his hand out towards the shorter, wavy-haired man. "Truce?"

The amber eyes darted to his hand for a moment before he reluctantly shook it. "Truce."

Now that it was over, he glanced back at Cas, noticing that the white sleeves had been rolled up. "Well, I look like shit, I admit, but—" He then turned to Jack. "You were the one at the beginning, right? With the whole 'Would you rather' game?"

"Yes." Jack nodded slowly.

"And those questions were going to answer ultimately what sort of mindscape or reality or universe or whatever stuff he makes would create for our wedding?"

"Exactly," the Nephilim replied, nodding even harder. "I had asked him last night after you asked Cas to marry him."

Dean's eyes narrowed instantly. "Uh . . ."

"Little bro let it slip during a moment of panic," Gabriel revealed with a shrug. "Most of Heaven actually heard it. Though, they didn't care as much as we did."

"So, you then, what, decided to come down here to marry us or something?"

"Do I look like an officiant?" He shook his head. "I seriously only came down because Jack had the idea of a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' style wedding and asked me for help with it. I figured I could help out. And then you pissed me off, like usual, and I threw the game away and made a new one." He shrugged before he snapped his fingers, causing Dean to look exactly as he had earlier in the kitchen with Sam.

Dean turned towards Jack and gave the kid a faint smile. "Finish asking your questions."

"Really?" The blue eyes lit up in sheer excitement.

"Yeah. Because for once in our lives we're going to finish a damn game without Gabriel ruining it," he remarked, raising a brow when the archangel opened his mouth to argue. "So, I answered the first one. Church at sunrise. I'll keep that answer. You know, since it's only fitting to marry an angel in a church." He smirked when he caught Cas's adorable squint.

"Question number two, Would you rather wear black or white tuxedoes?"

"Black." He'd have preferred gray, but black was okay he supposed.

"Would you rather have a traditional or more modern wedding?"

"What's the difference?" Dean then scoffed, shrugging. "I just want to marry him, kid. That's it."

"Would you rather have cake or pie?"

Dean's brow raised as he stared back at the kid. "Pie, dude. Always pie."

"Even at—"

"Even at a wedding." He then held his hand out flat and moved it horizontally. "All the pie."

"Last question, Would you rather change your last names or leave them the same?"

Dean caught Cas's immediate flinch and smiled inwardly before he walked towards his angel. He tilted his head slightly to the left to catch the blue eyes he loved so much.

"You always said the world needs more Winchesters in the world. So, you know, if you wanted it, I'd be honored, man. If not, no problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled back warmly before he tapped the area that had his, Sam's, and their mom's initials carved into the table. "Let's add CW to this . . . and our kid's too."

"Does that mean I can add GW—"

"Shut up, Gabe!"


End file.
